


Молниеносная реакция

by Angiras



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras
Summary: После победы над Таносом выяснилось, что вернулись все исчезнувшие, кроме Баки.





	Молниеносная реакция

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Luthigern
> 
> Написано для Баки-Бинго-Феста

После победы над Таносом, когда выяснилось, что вернулись все исчезнувшие, кроме Баки, Стив был слишком опустошен для горя или отчаяния. «Баки потерялся», – решил он, а значит, его нужно найти.

Стив так и сказал Стрэнджу:

– Он потерялся. – И плевать, насколько это жалко или по-детски прозвучало.

Стив готов был перевернуть всю вселенную, заглянуть под каждый камень, осушить каждую реку, просеять песок всех пустынь, отделяя его от пепла, только бы найти Баки, но не знал, где и как это сделать. Поэтому ему нужна была помощь мага. Или ученого. Или кого угодно, кто бы задал верное направление. А уж с «ускорением», если речь шла о Баки, у Стива никогда не было проблем.

Вымотанный смертью, которой не помнил, и воскрешением, Стрэндж покачал головой, но тем не менее сделал несколько пассов руками и погрузился в медитативный транс. Во всяком случае, Стив надеялся, что это был именно транс, и маг не ушел в себя, чтобы сбежать от невыполнимых просьб.

Ждать пришлось долго. Стив успел посидеть, постоять, посмотреть остекленевшим взглядом вдаль, тоскуя о былом, трижды перевесить щит с предплечья за спину и обратно, разозлиться на межгалактическую систему психиатрического освидетельствования и госпитализации, откровенно проморгавшую опасного маньяка, усомниться, точно ли Стрэндж колдует, или, может быть, просто страдает эпилепсией, съесть шоколадный батончик, который входил в стандартную экипировку каждого Мстителя, и понять, что все еще голоден.

Он как раз открыл рот, чтобы откусить кусок от второго, как Стрэндж пришел в себя. Ситуация резко обострилась. Стив с порога требовал у уставшего человека помощи – и немедленно, – оправдываясь горем и отчаянием, а сам бессовестно жрал, пока Стрэндж тратил последние силы, чтобы понять, что случилось с Баки. Правда, он не ел дня два, но в его собственных глазах это звучало оправданием – у порядочного человека в такой момент кусок бы не лез в горло.

Нужно было что-то делать, и быстро. Стив без ложной скромности считал способность моментально принимать решения своей сильной стороной. Просто не всегда эти решения были удачными. Так и сейчас, вместо того чтобы вытащить батончик изо рта и постыдно спрятать за спину, он запихнул его в рот целиком и накрепко сжал челюсти.

За Стивом числился миллион грехов: неспасенные жизни, конфликт в команде, который он как лидер не смог погасить, вся эта трагедия с Таносом. Но именно сейчас под цепким взглядом Стрэнджа он понял, что лишился гордого звания супергероя раз и навсегда.

Ситуацию можно было бы если не спасти, то хотя бы сгладить, предложив Стрэнджу другой батончик, но тот, что медленно таял во рту Стива, был последним, и предлагать его было бы слишком даже для молниеносной реакции.

– Твой друг жив, – проговорил Стрэндж, тактично отводя взгляд, пока Стив дожевывал шоколад. – Просто находится не здесь.

Стив облегченно вздохнул, стараясь не вдохнуть кусочки арахиса, оставшиеся во рту.

– Колдуны тысячелетиями создавали себе особые места в ткани реальности, которые могли устроить по собственному усмотрению и куда нельзя было попасть без их на то разрешения. Частицы тех, кого развеял Танос, витали по вселенной, а потом материализовались там же, откуда исчезли. Но твой друг почему-то начал материализоваться слишком рано. И попал в одно из таких мест. Ну, знаешь, остальные, как вода, прошли сквозь ситечко, а Барнс, как чаинка, застрял.

– Подпространство! – обрадовался Стив. Он читал много фантастики и был рад каждому случаю, когда мог говорить с людьми из двадцать первого века на одном языке. – Компактный метагалактический объект, карманная вселенная, понимаю.

– Барнс застрял в ситечке, – назидательно повторил Стрэндж. – А теперь иди, – махнул он рукой в сторону выхода.

– Мне не нужно туда, – возразил Стив, укоризненно ткнув пальцем в дверь, но только потому, что его учили, что тыкать пальцами в людей – невежливо. – Мне нужно к Баки.

– За дверью – портал, – снисходительно пояснил Стрэндж. – Я не стал создавать обычный из уважения к тебе, чтобы не подвергать лишнему стрессу. Ты и так демонстрируешь признаки невротического расстройства, это я тебе как врач говорю.

– А как мы с Баки вернемся назад? – спросил Стив, уже взявшись за ручку двери.

– Там, где есть вход, есть и выход, – ответил Стрэндж.

С этим было сложно спорить, поэтому Стив распахнул дверь и решительно шагнул в неизвестность. К Баки.

***

Дверь распахнулась, и зазвенел колокольчик. Звук был тихим, но Стив замер, будто его оглушили. На него смотрел ослепительно счастливо улыбающийся Курт Кобейн, и Стив инстинктивно закрылся щитом. Потребовалась целая секунда, чтобы понять, что это только картина на стене, пусть и большая и очень реалистичная. Стены украшали и другие портреты. Морщинистого старика, сфотографированного так крупно, что Стиву казалось, будто он видит, как колышутся волосы в его ноздрях. Существа с десятком щупалец, раскинувшего их так, что напоминало извращенца в плаще, которого Стив однажды встретил в парке. Самого Стива в концертном костюме, отклячившего зад, как девочки с фривольных картинок, которые ему доводилось рисовать когда-то. Он был уверен, что никогда бы так не сделал, но фото било беспощадной реалистичностью.

Моментально нахлынувшее отвращение, впрочем, придало Стиву решительности. Нужно было поскорее вытаскивать Баки из этого страшного места и для начала неплохо было бы его найти.

Стив неохотно оторвался от рассматривания стен, подозревая, что в самом помещении тоже увидит много такого, без чего мог бы легко обойтись.

Но, как ни странно, больше ничего ужасающего не было. В просторной комнате стояло полтора десятка столиков, за которыми сидели люди и как ни в чем не бывало пили кофе с замысловатого вида капкейками. Точнее, делали это до прихода Стива. Сейчас они, застыв и широко распахнув глаза, уставились на него.

– Добрый день, – выдавил из себя Стив. – Приятного аппетита.

Девушка за ближайшим столиком разинула рот и выронила вилку, как если бы с ней заговорила дрессированная обезьяна и сказала нечто крайне возмутительное. Звон посуды будто стал для всех сигналом. Люди больше не смотрели на Стива, они заозирались, переглядываясь друг с другом.

Стив был уверен, что это тоже из-за него, но не мог понять, что же сделал не так. Беспокойство нарастало. В углу закряхтел музыкальный автомат, игравший мелодию, которую Стив еще в детстве считал безнадежно устаревшей, а Баки отказывался под нее танцевать, хотя, казалось, мог делать это даже под стук колес поезда. Фыркнула кофемашина, взбивавшая молоко в пену. Женщина за одним из столиков коротко вскрикнула и упала лицом прямо в недоеденный клубничный чизкейк.

Стив ничего не смыслил в первой помощи, если речь не шла о ранах и ушибах, но инстинктивно бросился к ней. С некоторым удивлением фиксируя, что он один такой. Остальные посетители кафе, напротив, как-то успокоились, потеряв интерес к происходящему, и вернулись к своим делам: еде, книгам или настольным играм.

– Вызовите врача! – закричал Стив, хотя, коснувшись шеи женщины, уже понимал, что сердце той остановилось.

– Нет! – услышал он гул голосов. Некоторые даже угрожающе привстали с мест, собираясь всеми силами препятствовать звонку в скорую.

– Все в порядке, – услышал Стив, хотя женщина была совершенно точно не в порядке – она не дышала и, судя по всему, была необратимо мертва. – Пусть пока полежит.

Стив поднял глаза и увидел перед собой мужчину в фартуке и с бейджем «Гюнтер» на груди. Убедившись, что Стив больше никуда не собирается, Гюнтер отошел к барной стойке в противоположном конце помещения. На стене у стойки висела грифельная доска. Надписей было немного: напротив будильника в обрамлении лучей солнца было написано «счастливые часы», а напротив будильника со звездами и луной – «танцы». Гюнтер достал из-под стойки тряпку, тщательно стер слово «танцы», а вместо него крупно вывел «похороны». Покончив с доской, он встал у стойки и выжидательно посмотрел на Стива.

Стив подошел. Из всех людей вокруг Гюнтер был самым разговорчивым, да и в любом случае расспросы в кофейне лучше начинать с баристы, а не с посетителей.

– Я ищу одного человека, – начал Стив.

– Розыск пропавшего? Все в работе, все на ногах. Понимаю, сам такой, – улыбнулся Гюнтер. – В такие дни люблю выпить кофе темной обжарки с высокой насыщенностью и средней горчинкой. Хотите попробовать?

– Я ищу друга, – поправился Стив.

– Так вы закажете, когда он придет? Или принести сразу?

– Друг? Еще один человек? – поморщилась девушка, сидящая за барной стойкой. – А когда-то у тебя были стандарты, Гюнтер.

– Они такие же клиенты, как и вы, – ответил Гюнтер. – К тому же предыдущий почти ассимилировался.

– Предыдущий? Может быть, он мне и нужен! – воскликнул Стив. – Где он?

– Так что вы будете пить? – спросил Гюнтер.

Он все еще вежливо улыбался, но голос звучал настойчиво. Стив устыдился своей бестактности. Ему очень нужно было к Баки, но все же он находился в коммерческом заведении, а значит, прежде чем отвлекать баристу от работы, было бы очень уместно купить что-нибудь.

Стив похлопал себя по карманам тактической формы и признался:

– У меня нет с собой денег.

– Ничего, – успокоил его Гюнтер. – Как раз в этом тысячелетии у нас действует акция «счастливые часы» – все бесплатно. Попробуйте что-нибудь из нашего сезонного меню: тыквенный мокко, перец, фаршированный кофе с мороженым, латте из молодого картофеля. Также есть широкая линейка сиропов: облепиха, липовый настой, сок с грибной мякотью…

– Молодой картофель? – удивился Стив. – Не поздновато ли для него?

В ответ Гюнтер опасно сузил глаза и обнажил мелкие острые, как у рыбы, зубы.

– Все в порядке, Гюнтер. Он – гей, – услышал Стив знакомый голос и почувствовал, как на талию ложится рука. – И мы оба будем американо. Только без грибов и мякоти.

У Стива чуть сердце не выпрыгнуло из груди при звуках этого голоса. Он хотел обнять Баки, прижать его к груди, сказать что-нибудь теплое, все, что наболело за годы разлуки.

– Какое отношение к этому имеет то, что я – гей? – услышал он собственный голос. – То есть, почему это важно, что я гей? То есть, откуда ты взял, что я гей? То есть, почему ты вообще так сказал?

– Ты что, не понимаешь, куда попал? – тихо прошипел Баки. – Это же хипстерская инопланетная кофейня. Здесь одни хипстеры, инопланетяне и мелкие божки. И вот приходишь ты, такой красивый, с военной выправкой, убиваешь одного из гостей, проявляешь эйджизм к картофелю… Должно же быть в тебе хоть что-то приятное.

– Я убил? – удивился Стив, покосившись на мертвую женщину, которая до сих пор лежала лицом в тарелке.

– Количество посадочных мест ограничено, – вмешался Гюнтер. – Если посетителей станет слишком много, то кому-то придется стоять или сидеть на полу. А у меня стандарты, – высокомерно добавил он. – Пришел новый гость, одному из старых придется уйти. Так или иначе, – оскалился он.

– Вот, понял? Если ты будешь плохо себя вести, то следующими, кто «уйдет», можем стать мы, – прошипел Баки. – Самый натуральный гей, – добавил он громко.

– А, да, – согласился Стив. – Я гей. А он, – Стив кивнул на Баки, – мой мужчина.

Баки лихорадочно закивал, прижимаясь к Стиву с опасной даже для боевой обстановки силой.

Гюнтер кивнул, поскучнел и принялся готовить кофе.

– И часто тут приходят новые посетители? – спросил Стив.

– Не очень, ты один пришел после меня, – ответил Баки.

– Все равно времени мало, вдруг появится кто-то еще. – Стив, обняв Баки за плечи, как мог непринужденно повел его к выходу.

Баки на ходу отхлебнул кофе и остановился как вкопанный, отплевываясь от попавших в рот волос.

– Подожди. У тебя с собой нет резинки? – спросил Баки.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал геем прямо сейчас? – опешил Стив.

– Резинки для волос, – объяснил Баки. – Волосы ужасно надоели, а завязать нечем. У всех есть резинки, только у меня нет, – пожаловался он.

Стив огляделся. Действительно, у всех, включая Гюнтера, волосы были собраны в пучок. Один Баки ходил с распущенными.

– Извини, нет. Пойдем отсюда, дома мы раздобудем тебе много резинок, – пообещал Стив и снова двинулся к выходу.

– Стой, ты с ума сошел! – крикнул Баки, крепко ухватив его за руку и не давая ступить и шага, когда Стив открыл дверь. – Туда нельзя!

Стив посмотрел на выход. Вместо комнаты Стрэнджа за дверью горели разноцветные полосы, как если бы он фотографировал с большой выдержкой с движущегося поезда.

– Где выход – там и вход. – Стив протянул руку, желая коснуться мешанины красок, но Баки снова потянул его от двери.

– Да что ты творишь! Тебя же размажет потоками пространства и времени. Думаешь, как я лишился руки? – спросил он и в доказательство помахал железным протезом перед лицом Стива. – Тоже не терпится заполучить такой?

– Но ты лишился руки не так, – удивился Стив. – И не здесь.

Баки на мгновение замер, а потом заливисто рассмеялся:

– Конечно, нет. Я пошутил, просто для примера. Ты ведь понял, что я пошутил? – спросил он с улыбкой, хотя его взгляд остался непонимающим и немного заискивающим. Стив решил разобраться с этим позже. Когда над ними не будет висеть угроза смерти из-за того, что какой-то межгалактический дух захочет сделать перерыв на кофе.

– Где здесь выход? – спросил Стив у Гюнтера, вернувшись к барной стойке.

– Как! Уже уходите? – округлил тот глаза. – Но я только приготовил ваш кофе.

На стойке и правда стояли две дымящиеся чашки. Стив отмахнулся, а вот Баки сразу схватил свою и отпил глоток, хотя только что уже прикончил одну.

– Спасибо, в другой раз, – ответил Стив. – Так как отсюда выйти?

Гюнтер пожал плечами:

– Как она? – Он махнул в сторону мертвой женщины. – Можно устроить. Она совершенно точно нас покинула.

– Нет-нет, мы сами, – быстро ответил Баки, справедливо опасаясь, что Стив скажет что-то не то. Баки хорошо знал Стива, а Стив знал себя. И свою реакцию, которая, конечно, была молниеносной и разила в цель, но не всегда удачно. Колдуна, который создал кофейню между мирами и время от времени для порядка убивает своих гостей, лучше было не злить.

Баки залпом допил свой кофе и потянулся за чашкой Стива.

– Ты не будешь? Можно я заберу?

– В жизни не прикоснусь к этому.

– Да ладно. Понятно, вся эта муть с картошкой – мерзко. Но черный кофе здесь неплохой.

– Бери и пойдем искать выход.

– Здесь нет выхода, – покачал головой Баки. – Думаешь, я не искал? Все перевернул – и ничего.

– Может быть, вдвоем нам повезет больше? – отозвался Стив.

Он и правда воспрял духом. Хотя они и были в странном месте, где каждое мгновение грозило смертью, но в кои-то веки они с Баки были вместе, а это многое искупало.

– Покажи мне тут все, – попросил Стив.

Под предводительством Баки они обошли главный зал.

– Гюнтер создал это место шесть или семь тысяч лет назад, – рассказывал тот, пока Стив простукивал стены. – В общем, считается, что недавно. Он понял, что большую часть своей жизни люди проводят на работе. А что лучшее в рабочем дне? Перерыв на кофе! Поэтому он решил создать место, где перерыв длился бы целый день. И, видишь, эта идея многим понравилась. Свободных мест почти нет.

– Угу, но уйти можно только вперед ногами, – буркнул Стив.

– Они знали, на что шли, – ответил Баки. – Только мы с тобой попали сюда случайно.

– Буду утешаться этим, лежа мертвым в тарелке с едой.

– Вечно ты драматизируешь, – беспечно отозвался Баки. – Тут не так уж плохо, если не думать об этом и о грибном кофе. И в конце концов, война, болезни... Разве мы думали, что доживем до старости?

– Вообще-то я планировал дожить до старости, – снова возразил Стив, но прикусил язык, заметив, что посетители за ближайшим столиком начали прислушиваться к их разговору.

Пока Стив проводил осмотр, Баки успел дважды сходить за кофе. Оставалась еще одна комната.

– Здесь коворкинг-центр, – сказал шепотом Баки.

– Разве это кафе не создано специально для тех, кто хочет не работать, а только ходить на перерывы? – удивился Стив.

– Ну некоторые работают и во время перерывов, – ответил Баки. – И говори потише, мы можем помешать.

Он кивнул на противоположную часть комнаты. Там обнаженная женщина извивалась перед камерой и требовала от невидимого собеседника смотреть ей в глаза. Это было несложно – глаз на ее теле было много, а самые выразительные располагались прямо на пышной груди.

– Господи, – выдохнул Стив, поспешно отворачиваясь.

– Вебкаминг – такая же работа, как и все остальные, – упрекнул его Баки. – Да что с тобой такое сегодня! Ведешь себя, как я не знаю что. Если бы не знал тебя с детства, решил бы, что ты голосовал за Таноса.

– Я просто не ожидал увидеть кого-то голого, – ответил Стив.

– Тем более, – продолжал Баки, – она занимается этим ради благотворительности. Даже здесь все слышали, что из-за войн, развязанных Таносом, осталось много сирот. Она жертвует все деньги им.

Пока они разговаривали, женщина успела встать и накинуть халат.

– Ух, восемнадцатидневный марафон, – радостно сообщила она Стиву и Баки. – Еще немного, и будет рекорд. Но я просто умру, если не выпью чашечку кофе.

Она потянулась к той, что держал в руках Баки, но тот вывернулся.

– Это моя! – неожиданно резко ответил он, хотя только что восхищался ее участием в жизни сирот со всех концов галактики.

– Тогда, может быть, подмените меня на часок? – спросила она.

– Нет-нет, – ужаснулся Стив. – Простите, мы очень спешим.

– Капитан Америка, о котором я слышала, ни за что не отказался бы раздеться ради детей, – строго сказала женщина и облизала брови раздвоенным языком. – Я уверена, вы двое соберете кучу денег. Есть у меня тут один историк... Да и посмотреть на ксено-порно с землянами найдется много желающих. Точно! Соберу-ка я конференцию!

– Но нам же придется делать… должен же быть секс, – продолжал отпираться Стив.

– Но у вас же уже был секс? Баки нам все уши прожужжал о тебе, думала, вы точно давно потрахались.

– Но это личное. – Стив помнил легенду о геях, которую нужно было поддерживать, но то, что их приняли за пару просто со слов Баки, все же было очень приятно.

– Ой, ну не хотите трахаться – не надо. Кто там знает, как это бывает у землян? Потискайтесь, поговорите о чем-нибудь. Драма тоже хорошо продается.

– Не переживай, Стив, – сказал Баки. – Все будет хорошо.

– Отлично! – воскликнула женщина. Она поколдовала с камерой и унеслась, оставив Стива и Баки наедине со всей вселенной, жаждущей от них горячего человеческого порно.

– Идем, – сказал Баки.

Он взял Стива за руку и потянул. Тому не оставалось ничего иного, как последовать за ним. Но, сделав шаг, он впечатался в широкую спину Баки.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Иду, – ответил Стив.

– Зачем? – удивился Баки.

Вопрос был из разряда тех, о которых Стив пытался не задумываться, и со стороны было нечестно озвучивать его так просто.

– А как же фото, как я тебя веду? – спросил Баки, и на мгновение капризная гримаса обезобразила его лицо.

– У меня с собой только рация, – сказал Стив, постучав по уху. – И та не ловит.

– Такой момент, а ты говоришь мне, что у тебя нет камеры, чтобы его увековечить?

– Мы должны изобразить близость перед тысячами людей. Пройдет вечность, прежде чем я забуду об этом.

– Ну ладно, – вздохнул Баки. – Может быть, получится найти красивый кадр из того видео, что мы запишем.

– Наверное, массаж подойдет вместо секса, – сказал Баки. – Раздевайся.

Отступать было некуда. Стив расстегнул ремень и стянул штаны до колен.

– Не терпится показать белье всем извращенцам галактики? – хмыкнул Баки. – Было бы достаточно снять верхнюю часть, но если ты хочешь так, то у меня есть идеи.

Стив выругался, натянул штаны и позволил Баки уложить себя на одеяло и усесться сверху.

– Ты умеешь делать массаж?

– Нет, но я видел, как его делают те, кто умеет. Ничего сложного. В конце концов, меня семьдесят лет учили тому, как и на что реагирует человеческое тело.

По спине Стива пробежал холодок – Баки провел рукой вдоль его позвоночника.

– Учили, – согласился Стив, – но есть нюанс…

– Иногда боль и удовольствие – это так близко, – отозвался Баки. Он добавил в голос хрипотцы, и Стиву показалось, что его мгновенно накрыло острым бронхитом. – Всегда ли ты можешь их различить? – спросил он и надавил большими пальцами где-то под лопатками.

– Это больно! Это совершенно точно больно, очень-очень больно! – завыл Стив.

– Извини, ну я же первый раз. Немного перестарался, – виновато улыбнулся Баки.

– Хоть бы твой первый раз не стал моим последним, – взмолился Стив.

– Подожди, сейчас будет лучше, – пообещал Баки. Он коснулся правой рукой его затылка и с нажимом провел ногтями к основанию шеи.

Стив едва сдержал дрожь, но признавать поражение совсем не хотелось, особенно на глазах всей вселенной.

– Это ты уже начал делать шоу? – проворчал он, надеясь, что Баки не заметит его смущения.

– Нет, просто хочу понять, как тебе нравится. Но ты прав, вряд ли кто-то захочет на это смотреть. Нам нужно говорить. Точно. Стив, нам нужно поговорить!

– Да, я как раз хотел…

– Я, пока торчал тут, много думал о нас с тобой. Ты был мне как младший брат, был другом, командиром, врагом, защитником...

– Я никогда не был тебе врагом, – возразил Стив. – Это все Гидра.

– Не был, конечно. Я заблуждался. Мы можем заблуждаться, находиться в плену иллюзий. Но наши чувства – всегда реальны. А я реально хотел тебя убить.

– Ничего страшного, Баки. Не убил же, – тихо проговорил Стив.

– Да я себя и не виню. Но я вот что хотел сказать. Что, если бы мы стали еще и любовниками?

Сердце Стива пропустило удар – Баки уперся локтем в его спину и что было сил надавил.

– Шшш. Не пугайся. Я еще ничего не решил, – продолжал он. – Понимаешь, с одной стороны, любовь, страсть – это мило. А с другой – ведь это все усложнит. Я думал о тебе так долго, может быть, это и не любовь вовсе? Что, если это – цель? Что, если, заполучив тебя, я перегорю? А если нет, то безответное чувство к тебе – это огромная часть моей жизни. Куда мне девать столько сил, сколько я трачу на то, чтобы подавлять его?

У Стива было много идей насчет того, куда Баки мог бы направить энергию безответной любви, и ему не терпелось спросить, серьезно он говорит или выделывается для сентиментальных извращенцев, но он не мог заставить себя сделать это перед камерой.

– Баки, не надо сейчас об этом, пожалуйста.

– А о чем тогда? О политике? Танос – мудак, все это и так знают. Экологией мы оба не очень интересуемся.

– О том, как нам отсюда выбраться!

Как бы Стиву ни было приятно слушать о чувствах Баки, он не мог не признать, что тот ведет себя очень странно. То, что Баки начал забывать события своей жизни, эти откровения и манера поведения, а главное, фатализм очень настораживали. Даже в худшие дни, когда воспоминания о Гидре были очень свежи, Баки цеплялся за жизнь и за себя и уж точно никогда бы не согласился смиренно сидеть и ждать смерти по правилам, установленным каким-то колдуном-перфекционистом. Баки нужно было срочно вытаскивать отсюда, и для этого Стив готов был использовать любую возможность.

Он как мог, чтобы не стряхнуть с себя Баки, приподнялся на руках и крикнул в камеру:

– Все, кто меня слышит! Нас держат здесь насильно! Прошу, помогите!

– Ого! Посмотри-ка! – радостно воскликнул Баки, тыча пальцем в монитор ноутбука, к которому была подключена камера. Индикаторы числа подключившихся к трансляции и лайков резко поползли вверх. – Здорово ты придумал. Принуждение пользуется спросом.

Баки так взбудоражился, что привстал и наклонился вперед, чтобы лучше видеть экран, опершись на плечи Стива. И тот рухнул на одеяло под тяжестью его тела. Неожиданно Стив почувствовал себя страшно уставшим. Он от души зевнул и положил голову на руки, решив позволить Баки делать с ним все, что придет тому в голову, и немного подремать.

– Эй, не засыпай, – заволновался Баки. – Давай, глотни кофейку, у меня осталось еще чуть-чуть.

– Ни за что, – Стив вяло оттолкнул его руку.

– Рано или поздно тебе все равно придется. Тут все время засыпаешь, если не пить много кофе. Когда я сюда попал, то проспал целую неделю. Теперь совсем не сплю – вдруг больше не проснусь…

Стив хотел возразить, но тут услышал звук, от которого они оба немедленно вскочили на ноги и, позабыв и про трансляцию, и про сон, бросились в главный зал. Туда, где только что тихо зазвенел дверной колокольчик, возвестивший о том, что в кафе пришел новый гость, а значит, кому-то придется уйти.

Опасения оказались напрасными. Стив не заметил ни новых людей, ни беспокойства на лицах обитателей кофейни. Правда, кажется, происходило что-то необычное. Кто-то открыл дверь и подпер ее стулом, чтобы не захлопнулась, и вокруг нее собралась небольшая толпа.

– Что здесь происходит? – спросил Стив.

– Что-то интересное. Может быть, похороны? – ответил Баки. – Прошлые я проспал.

Похоже, Баки оказался прав. Не прошло и пары минут, как взгляды от двери переметнулись к мертвой женщине. Она больше не лежала на столе, кто-то вытер ей лицо и накинул на плечи куртку.

– Принесите Маргарет, – распорядился Гюнтер.

Два человека взяли ее под руки и потащили к барной стойке.

– Ей кофе с собой, – сказал один из тех, кто нес покойницу, кивнув в ее сторону.

По залу прокатился печальный вздох, люди опустили головы и сняли шляпы, если были в них.

Стив заметил, что вид за дверью начал меняться. Бег ярких полос и кружение вихрей замедлялись, и в них уже проглядывали смазанные очертания домов и людей. Когда они окончательно превратились в обычную улицу, посетители кофейни снова подхватили покойницу, вынесли на тротуар и уложили на асфальт, поставив рядом стакан с дымящимся кофе.

Стив схватил Баки за руку и рванул было туда, но толпа посетителей кофейни стеной стояла перед ними.

– Ну что за человек! – услышал он неприязненное замечание.

– Всегда ему надо быть в центре внимания.

– Будем хоронить тебя – тогда и полезешь вперед.

– Черт, – прошипел Баки. – Это же Гюнтер сказал? Похоже, нам и правда во что бы то ни стало нужно выбираться. Но как?

– У меня как раз появилась идея, – отозвался Стив, глядя, как за дверью вновь встает стена красок.

Когда посетители кофейни закончили прощание и разошлись по своим местам, Стив подошел к барной стойке и как можно более непринужденно бросил:

– Нам два кофе с собой.

– Как? Уже уходите? – удивился Гюнтер.

– Похоже на то, – улыбнулся Баки. – Сделай нам на этот раз с картофельными очистками. Обидно будет уйти и напоследок не попробовать ничего из твоих авторских напитков.

– Очень жаль, – поцокал языком Гюнтер. – А я так давно искал себе сменщика. Думал предложить это место тебе – из землян получается отличная прислуга. Но нет – так нет.

– Да, жаль, – вздохнул Баки. И Стиву совершенно не понравилось, как загорелись его глаза в этот момент.

– Раз уж похороны закончились, может быть, в расписание вернутся танцы? – спросил один из посетителей кафе.

– Что? Танцы? Будут танцы? – заволновался Баки. – Стив, а давай посидим еще немного? Я давно хотел пойти, но было не с кем. А теперь у меня есть ты! И я мог бы разок поработать баристой, если Гюнтер мне разрешит.

– Конечно, – улыбнулся Гюнтер.

– Ни за что, – отрезал Стив.

– Ну вот, – огорчился Баки. Он схватил стакан с кофе из молодого картофеля, желая запить свое разочарование. Прядь волос, когда он склонился над ним, упала в кофе.

– Достали эти волосы, – проворчал Баки.

– На, держи, что ты мучаешься? – отозвался Гюнтер, сняв со своих волос резинку и протянув Баки.

– Спасибо, – обрадовался тот, завязывая пучок. – Как же хорошо.

– Может быть, и ты мне немного поможешь? – спросил Гюнтер. – Сотри, пожалуйста, надпись про похороны и напиши о танцах.

– Ого! Ты доверишь мне доску? – удивился Баки. Он быстро схватил мел и тряпку, будто их у него могли отобрать, и поспешил к доске.

Стив подошел к двери и присмотрелся. Искривленные пространство и время медленно, но верно замедяли свой бег. Когда они стали почти нормальными, Стив вернулся к Баки, который как раз примерял фартук баристы.

– Нам пора, Баки, – позвал Стив.

– Баки? Какой Баки? – вежливо улыбнулся тот. Он казался милым и приветливым, но в его глазах не было и тени узнавания.

– Баки – это ты! – воскликнул Стив.

– Я? – Баки озадаченно уставился на Стива и наморщил лоб, но тут же снова расплылся в улыбке. – А! Может быть, и я. Не знаю. Мне пока не дали бейдж.

– Баки, сосредоточься! Возьми себя в руки. Нам пора идти, – взмолился Стив. Он схватил Баки за плечо, но тот вывернулся из хватки.

– Нельзя брать в руки баристу, – строго сказал Баки. – Возьмите лучше латте с сиропом из рыбьего жира. Скоро холода – пора подумать об иммунитете.

Стив плохо разбирался в магии. Пока он был ребенком, предпочитал любым волшебным сказкам истории про Дэви Крокетта и Поля Баньяна. А когда вырос, понял, что магии не бывает, и у него тем более исчезли причины интересоваться ею. В двадцать первом веке выяснилось, что он заблуждался, однако меняться было поздно, да и чаще всего колдуны прекрасно реагировали на удар щитом или выстрел винтовки, а с остальным Стив доверял разбираться специалистам. Все, что он мог припомнить, – что от колдунов хорошо помогают разогретые до бела железные сапоги, а от их чар – поцелуй.

Время уходило, а у Стива не было ни железных сапог, ни вообще лишней обуви. Поэтому решение было молниеносным. Он набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, обхватил Баки так, чтобы руки оказались прижаты к бокам, и поцеловал. Было немного обидно, что их первый поцелуй использовался в качестве лекарственного средства. Но он надеялся, что когда-нибудь они смогут вспомнить о нем с юмором. Главное, чтобы они могли вспоминать вместе.

Баки совсем не сопротивлялся и не пытался вырваться, и Стив было решил, что поцелуй сработал. Но когда он оторвался от Баки, глаза того полыхали праведным гневом.

– Руками не трогать! – рявкнул Баки. – Я же на смене! Зато с десяти я свободен, – безмятежно добавил он, как будто и не орал и не брызгал слюной всего мгновение назад.

– Да к черту все! – воскликнул Стив.

Реальность за дверью снова начинала ускоряться, и он был совершенно уверен, что Гюнтер не даст ему второй раз провернуть штуку с кофе на вынос. Так что он просто схватил Баки, перекинул его через плечо и торпедой рванул к выходу, раскидывая всех и все на своем пути. Баки орал и бил его по спине сначала мокрым полотенцем, а потом и железным кулаком.

Когда они вылетели за дверь, Стив почти не различал очертаний улицы. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его сбросили с движущегося на полном ходу поезда, а потом сбил другой поезд. Однако это длилось лишь несколько мгновений, и вдруг Стив обнаружил, что они орущим клубком летят под ноги прохожим. Ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что они в Нью-Йорке.

Стив облегченно вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Баки, распластавшегося под ним.

– Как ты? – Он очень надеялся, что чары исчезли сами собой, когда они вырвались из стен кофейни. Баки и так нелегко далось снятие кодов. Будет несправедливо, если ему придется пройти через это еще раз.

– Кажется, я выпил слишком много кофе, и меня сейчас стошнит, – пожаловался Баки. – И кстати, моя смена закончилась.

Баки улыбнулся, и в этой улыбке не было ничего от той жуткой и неестественной, что Стив видел в кофейне. Поэтому Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ, наклонился и поцеловал его.

Баки вцепился в его плечи, прижимая ближе. Стив ответил ему тем же. Он целовал Баки и думал, что если поток людей на улице не растопчет их и не отдавит им ничего важного, то операцию по поиску Баки можно считать очень успешной: он нашел даже больше, чем искал.


End file.
